Kano
Give it up, baby. I've studied all ya moves! Kano (NOT to be confused with Kano Shuuya) is one of the newer members of the Hunger Games Avatars community and secondary tribute under the mentoring factors of Hanzo/Scorpion. He has joined the community originally as a filler on the 26th July 2015, before shortly becoming one of the main tributes after an amusing RP session. He is based of the ruthless mercenary and cutthroat leader of the Black Dragon faction with the same name in the Mortal Kombat series. He has won his first victory in the Thirteenth Dedede Games 2 days after his induction. Up to date, he has won 4 victories so far in the HGA Community. He currently has an account on Steam, which is the same account as Scorpion's, though he considers plans on earning a new account in case anything happens. Relationships and Connections Along the way, Kano has made several allies and friendships during his time in the HGA Community. Like Scorpion, he is active during the GMT hours in the UK, hence being the same user. But it doesn't stop him from causing chaos and having fun. Heavy (Heavy Weapons Guy): Upon Heavy's appearance and upon hearing that he is a proclaimed mercenary, Kano seized the opportunity to find out more about his would-be ally. They both share physical attributes as well as common strengths, and as a result, Heavy finds him to be a formidable opponent/ally and vice-versa. Little is known where the Heavy Ava is now. Avatar Aang: '''The two have managed to meet early on during Kano's day of induction. Despite having different attributes, they both manage to get along in and outside of the tournaments. '''Stella (aka. Black Rock Shooter): '''The two have managed to find one another when discussing the upcoming Prom Tournament (hosted by Asuka). They both agree on going there together as friends, leading to their would-be introductions and connection. As mentioned by BRS, Kano is the first person that talks to her within the first 2 weeks of her induction. He intends on supporting her through those times and will also be around if BRS wishes to discuss anything with him, and vice-versa. Despite the fact that their 4chan tournament success is limited, the pair are still determined to win (especially since Stella has yet to have earned a victory). The two also spend their time getting to know one another during the events. '''Southern War Princess (or Southern): '''She is the leader of the Crazy 88, which Kano is now a part of. His skills as a weapons/arms specialist, as well as his sharp skills in assassination and weapon trafficking has prompted her approval. The two recognize one another as a friend and ally, in and outside the Arena. He and Southern are currently preparing military actions against the Tyranids, while also taking the time to hang out with others and take alcoholic rounds (until they pass out as a likely result). '''Lord Stannis Baratheon: '''Kano has encountered Stannis outside of the Value Games upon the latter arriving. Upon their introductions and despite Stannis finding Kano as an implied rival from the basics of the latter's clan (The Black Dragon), they both maintain a good connection within the community and its tournaments. '''Big Boss: Despite missing the battle against the Tyranids (and on the search for Southern), the two managed to encounter one another while discussing the creatures' and their behaviour. Upon their introductions (and slightly common organizations), they find that both of them are with the Crazy 88. They agree to work alongside one another in joint operations - only for Big Boss to be chased out by Fem!Alucard afterwards. Ocelot and Kaz: Despite brief encounters with one another, Kano met Kazuhira during an event few days ago before Revolver Ocelot joined the party as well. They usually refer to Kano either by his name. comrade or by soldier. Revy: Revy and Kano share some common attributes and have encountered each other briefly, though they share some form of rivalry after the latter took the former out in the 15th Cabbage Games (in an event likely referencing the first MK movie). The two are still currently strong allies at the moment. Others: '''Other HGA Avatars and Members he have befriended includes Drei, Baron Blade, Gumball and Nicole Watterson, Handsome Husbando Endo, Emi, Sliver Queen, Okabe, Deadpool, Maria, Birdy, Twisted Fate, Riddick, Bronn, Neko and many others. Progress.. Notable Events '''26th July - Joined the community under the filler status via 8chan. An amusing RP session later and he was shortly promoted to one of the main tributes (technically a secondary tribute). 28th July - Claimed his first victory during the thirteenth Dedede Games. 29th July (00:00am) - Teamed up with Black Rock Shooter (aka. Stella) in preparation for the upcoming Prom Tournament (hosted by Asuka). 29th July '- Joined the Crazy 88 under the approval of leader Southern War Princess. '''30th July '- Claimed his second victory during the 40th Shekel Games (hosted by Jude). '''1st August ' '- Claimed his third victory during the Third Reboot Trails (hosted by Emi). 8th August '- Claimed his fourth victory during the 32nd Game of Fate (hosted by The Dealer). He now has a lethal event and title based after him due to his exploits. He will be dubbed in future Game of Fate tournaments by his Champion Title ''The Cutthroat Mercenary'. 14th August '''- Claimed his fifth victory during the Twelfth FOXHOUND Special Force Operation Games. He have '''not claimed any kills during the process, earning him the Stealth Rank: S Grade (the best ranking). Trivia and Other Notes * The Asuka CODA Prom Games on the 2nd August 2015 was the first time that Kano and Scorpion participated with their dates. The two tributes, in general, remain neutral towards another - but they have competed in the same Arena as one another (The Knight Rosabell Arena) during that event. * The avatar picture folder related to him is currently over 335 files and counting. * He is mainly referred to as Kano, though he have been so far dubbed as Ser Kano '(by Stannis), '''Cyborg Man '(by Bork Lazer/Dean Ambrose/Neko), '''Robocop (by Ebola-chan) and comically Laser Face (sometimes by Nicole Watterson). He is also referred as Cyborg by several others. * Like Hanzo/Scorpion, he doesn't seem to mind particpating in both the 'four seas' or the 'eight seas' (a play on 4chan and 8chan respectively - those nicknames were first used by Southern, then Hanzo/Scorpion who now generally calls them 4flan and double-flan). He rarely speaks on 4chan nowadays due to salty cases between other Anons. * It is rumored that he is considering on a new tripcode for both him and Hanzo/Scorpion altogether, to avoid confusion. * When interacting without an image on 4chan (due to its 150 image limit), he comically dubs himself as either >Kano' and/or '>Cutthroat Australian Terminator. * While waiting for the Prom Games, he and Nepgear found another person's name confusing enough to guess what she was called. It soon led to them comically chaining words belonging to foods, spoiling the words on the way. Kano won the word chain by using 'lemon'. * Some of his alternate forms when entering tournaments consist of Revolution Kano and Lewd Kano (the latter being exclusive to Mion Lewd Games) so far. * His use of language can range from mild-strong to strong. * When it takes too long for the roster of other games to fill up, he will bring in Mileena (filler), Hanzo/Scorpion (tribute) and/or Shinnok (filler) as well in case. None of his fillers have won - though Mileena have been placed second in the 3rd Plague Games, only to be beaten by Kuga. Victories Earned Winrar of First Game - Dedede Games!.png|Kano's First Victory Winrar of Second Game - 40th Shekel Games!.jpg|Kano's Second Victory Winrar of Third Game - Third Reboot Trials!.png|Kano's Third Victory Winrar of Fourth Game - 32nd Game of Fate.jpg|Kano's Fourth Victory Winrar of Fifth Game - Twelfth FOXHOUND Special Force Operation Games!.png|Kano's Fifth Victory - No Kills:Stealth Rank S Category:Avatars